Chairs are among the oldest useful articles of man and are consequently known in an almost unimaginable number of forms. These forms are oriented not only to the basic purpose of sitting or comfortable sitting but also to the possibility of production costs and among others to the possibility of providing the chair with other objects such as arm rests or coupling devices for connecting the chairs in a row or to make different chairs out of largely the same parts. In addition to leg frames made of wood many frames made of metal are also known. There are two main groups. The one comprises legs made of tubing and the other of legs of solid material produced by extrusion, molding or in other manner. The principal materials used are steel, aluminum and glass fiber reinforced plastic. The steel tube frame has as a rule a round or square cross section. Chairs which must frequently be removed from an assembly hall or the like and stored are made stackable. There are basically two possibilities, namely stacking one over another and placing one in front of another. For chairs to be stacked on one another the legs have, for the most part, been relatively inclined and converge in or near the region of the point of gravity in a somewhat V-form arrangement. These legs lie outside the seating surface because the relatively slightly inclined legs must slide over a greater length in stacking. Such chairs are disclosed for example in DE-OS 20 35 974,25 59 196, and 26 24 492 and moreover, are widely known in other forms in practice. Their appearance with the V-form legs converging at the center of gravity any lying outside the seating surface is regarded by many room outfitters as too plain so that they give the room the character of a plainly equipped hall. There is hence the need to make available a stackable chair which has an appearance corresponding to or approaching that of a normal chair Such stackable chairs are for example known from DE-GM 77 08 560 and DE-AS 28 00 564. These have round, approximately vertical tubular legs with the rear legs offset outwardly from the front legs so that the front legs of stacked chairs can fit in front of one another and the rear legs fit next to the seating surface. However, these chairs do not permit attaining the appearance of a normal chair with a wider seating surface. With the front stackable chairs according to DE-AS 23 53 341, an arrangement of four vertical legs is not provided and is not possible Moreover, a U-form bow is provided in spaced planes. Also, this chair cannot be given the appearance of a chair for a living room or a pleasant assembly room. The leg construction of this chair requires special, quite expensive production and assembly technics.
Moreover, there is known in practice a stackable chair of glass fiber reinforced plastic (so called Bofinger chair) in which four legs are formed integral with a one piece seat and back shell so that the forward legs are set in the corners of the seating surface while the back legs are formed somewhat outside the side edge lines of the seat so that they are more widely spaced than the forward legs. All of the legs are angular in cross section with their apices pointing toward the middle so that, on stacking, the legs fit inside one another. Such chairs can indeed be used as stacking chairs but cannot be linked in a row because the legs are inclined outwardly so that there would be large spaces between the seating areas.